Calice
by little akary
Summary: Un rêve, ça ne pouvait être qu'un rêve, sinon il se trouvait là maintenant devant un monstre. Et pourtant Lavi était convainque que ce n'était pas un rêve, et était toujours aussi attiré par Allen. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui? Laven.
1. Chapter 1

Allen déambulait dans ces ruelles sombres depuis un moment déjà. Mais contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, il n'était pas perdu et encore moins effrayé. Il paraissait plutôt être dans son élément. Il finit par pousser la porte de service d'une boite. De service ? Bien oui lorsque l'on a 14 ans d'apparence les videurs ne sont pas forcément apte à nous laisser entrer.

C'est donc par la porte de derrière, et assez facilement, qu'Allen entra dans la boite. Celle-ci n'avait pas était choisie au hasard, ça non, le jeune homme n'était pas stupide. Cet endroit était même devenu au fil du temps son endroit préféré. Pour cause, c'était le seul où il est trouvé quelqu'un qui accepte de le servir. Le blandinet s'installa donc au bar, attendant que le barman s'avance vers lui comme toujours. Il sentait déjà pas mal de regard sur lui. Aussi bien féminin que masculin, aussi bien surpris qu'intéressé. Le jeune homme baissa la tête avec l'idée d'oublier toutes ces personnes, déjà tombé stupidement sous son charme naturel.

Pourtant une des personnes précédemment citées n'avaient apparemment pas compris qu'il avait envi d'être seul. Un bras vint se coller au sien. Allen tourna la tête pour découvrir un rouquin souriant :

« Soirée déprime ?

-Qu… Quoi ?

-Pour que quelqu'un de jeune comme toi soit ici, c'est soit un défi soit une déprime.

-Aucun des deux, soupira le blandinet en se retournant vers le bar.

-Donc je peux te tenir compagnie. Au fait moi c'est Lavi.

-Il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu ne restes pas là, rétorqua Allen en dégageant son bras.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

-Oh Allen-kun est ici, tu avais soif ce soir ? demanda le barman qui venait d'arriver. Alors la même chose que d'habitude ? C'est alors qu'l remarqua la présence du rouquin. A moins que j'arrive trop tard.

-Qu'est-ce que tu oses insinuer Komui ? Je ne suis pas comme ça, répondit Allen d'une voix sourde et décidément attirante pour le pauvre Lavi.

-Je me disais aussi, ce n'est de toute façon pas dans tes habitudes. Alors je te sers ?

-Jus de tomate, soupira-t-il comme si ce stupide barman ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait.

-Ok, j'arrive tout de suite.

-Du jus de tomate ? demanda surpris son voisin.

-Ne t'ai-je pas dit de passer ton chemin ?

-Le problème c'est que je suis assez obstiné dans le genre, expliqua le rouquin de nouveau avec un grand sourire.

-Tu n'es pas vraiment attiré par moi… soupira Allen, le rouge lui montant tout de même aux joues.

-Qui sait ? Serais-tu dans ma tête ? Toi par contre on peut dire que je te laisse pas totalement indifférent. »

En effet le rythme cardiaque du blandinet augmentait doucement mais surement, Son sang semblait faire des claquettes au niveau de ses tempes. A côté de lui le jeune homme souriait toujours totalement inconscient de sa situation, de son odeur si délicieuse et terriblement attirante. Heureusement pour lui Komui tira Allen de ce supplice posant son verre devant lui avec son sourire spécial « j'ai fait une bêtise mais j'en suis fier ». Mais le blandinet n'avait pas le temps de s'en soucier. Il attrapa fébrilement le verre et le porta à ses lèvres… Du jus de tomate… Il renvoya un regard plus que noir à Komui, ce qui lui suffit pour frissonner malgré le sourire de demeuré toujours accroché à ses lèvres.

Allen reposa violement le verre, qui se fendit, sur le bar et quitta son siège avec un léger murmure où on aurait pu deviner une insulte. Des deux regards qui le suivaient l'un était amusé et l'autre surpris mais tellement attiré en même temps. Le blandinet sortit à une vitesse impressionnant du bar. Il avait besoin d'air frais… Non en fait il avait besoin d'autre chose. Il était en manque pas de doute là-dessus, et l'autre abrutit de Komui qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de lui faire cette stupide blague. Il se laissa aller contre le mur pour calmer ses sens et faire redescendre son rythme cardiaque qui n'avait eut de cesse de s'agiter durant les dernières minutes. Rentrer dans un tel endroit alors qu'il était en manque devenait un exploit pour lui. Se contrôler était dur lorsque toutes ses personnes se trémoussaient juste devant lui. Et l'autre imbécile qui avait décidé de le coller précisément ce soir là, comme s'il n'avait pas pu choisir un autre soir pour venir dans ce bar.

D'un coup Allen sentit qu'il n'était plus seul dans se ruelle. Instinctivement il se décala du mur, pour faire face au rouquin. Surpris il fit un pas en arrière cherchant ses mots. Mais Lavi mit ce petit moment d'hésitation à son avantage et le blandinet se retrouva une nouvelle fois contre le mur avec cette fois-ci un homme lui bloquant le passage. Malgré tout le self control qu'il s'obligeait à avoir, son sang se remit à battre dans ses tempes et son cœur dansait à nouveau la salsa, rien qu'avec cette proximité. Ses joues, virèrent au rouge sans qu'il ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Prenant cela comme une invitation Lavi se baissa légèrement et embrassa doucement le cou du prisonnier. Allen lâcha un petit soupire et ferma les yeux, espérant que ce geste inutile suffise à se calmer.

« Tu ne devrais pas faire ça, dit-il en repoussant comme il le pouvait le rouquin.

-Tu as beau nier, je te fais de l'effet ça c'est sûr, constata simplement Lavi qui venait de remarquer qu'Allen avait beaucoup plus de force qu'il ne le laissait paraitre.

-Ne fais pas ça , soupira une nouvelle fois le blandinet.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Je risque de te faire mal, arrêtes s'il te plait.

-J'aimerai bien voir ça. »

Le rouquin n'imaginait absolument pas que les menaces d'Allen pouvaient se révéler être véridiques, c'est pourquoi il se colla un peu plus contre le corps devant lui. Ce dernier essayait de son fondre le pus possible dans le mur, malheureusement cela ne faisait pas partit des dons qu'il avait reçu. Contrairement à l'attraction fictive qu'il entretenait sur Lavi. Par contre l'odeur du jeune rouquin emplissait délicieusement ses sens au delà de ce qu'on pouvait imaginer, et rien de fictif là-dedans. Au-delà de ce que pouvait croire Lavi. Ce dernier posa doucement sa main sur la hanche de blandinet et repartit dans l'exploration de son cou. Ce fut certainement le geste de trop. Allen changea alors d'expression pour arborer un sourire dément dévoilant deux superbes canines. Sentant un changement Lavi releva un peu la tête juste à temps pour entendre :

« Il t'avait pourtant prévenu, stupide humain. »

Le rouquin n'eut pas le temps de remarquer le changement de voix et d'attitude d'Allen que celui-ci avait déjà les crocs plantés dans sa nuque. Lavi émit un hoquet de surprise puis se déconnecta de la réalité tombant contre le petit corps qu'il avait précédemment coincé contre le mur. Le blandinet continua a aspirer le sang frais qui coulait dans ces veines et qui était en train de lui redonné un peu de sa vie. Pour ne rien gâcher c'était certainement le meilleur sang qu'il n'est jamais goutté. A peine eut-il comprit ce qu'il venait de pensé Allen se dégagea directement du cou de sa victime. Il le regarda avec gourmandise et dégout. Il se dégouter lui-même d'avoir porté la main sur un humain de nouveau. En fait le seul point positif de l'histoire était qu'il n'était plus en manque.

Allen resta encore un moment dans la ruelle, tétanisé, Lavi dans ses bras. Puis voyait que le rouquin ne se réveillait toujours pas il le chargea sur son dos avant de se diriger vers chez lui avec un aisance dont on aurait du mal à croire en voyant le paquet qu'il avait sur le dos.

Lorsque Lavi se réveilla le blandinet se tenait face à lui, le visage inquiet. La vision de cet œil vert le fixant rassura directement le vampire. Ce dernier se laissa retomber contre le dossier de la chaise. Mais il ne pu se reposer bien longtemps que le rouquin le questionna :

-Où est-ce que je suis ?

-Chez moi.

-Je… J'ai fait un rêve bizarre avec toi, gémit-il finalement en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

-Un rêve ?

-Tu t'es littéralement jeté , mon cou, comme un vampire.

-Un vampire ? Tu crois à ce genre de chose ? »

Allen sentit alors qu'il était le sujet d'une étude des plus complètes. L'œil émeraude le sondait tel un expert. Un peu plus et le blandinet l'aurait prit pour un inspecteur de police.

« Allen, tu mens.

-Quoi ?

-Si c'était vraiment un rêve alors pourquoi je serais ici ? Je me rappelle que tu n'étais pas très chaud à rester avec moi.

-Tu t'es évanoui, Komui ne voulait pas que je te laisse. Je t'ai donc ramener chez moi.

-Tu mens Allen. Tu baisses toujours les yeux du côté droit, sans oser me regarder en face. Tu me mens. Ce n'était pas un rêve n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu te sens toujours autant attiré par moi ? demanda Allen, déroutant un peu le rouquin.

-Il y a pas de doute là-dessus, répondit-il reprenant l'attitude dominant qu'il avait eut dans la ruelle.

-Vraiment ? demanda Allen visiblement surpris.

-Pas de doute je te dis. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda le rouquin voyant Allen légèrement perdu puis complètement étonné.

-Lavi, si je te dis tout alors il faudra me promettre sur ta vie de ne jamais rien dire.

-Limite flippant. Tu serais capable de me tuer ? »

La réponse vint tout seule d'un simple regard du blandinet. Impossible de se tromper, il en était capable. Du coup le rouquin s'empressa de répondre.

« Je te le jure je ne dirais rien.

-Comme tu t'en doutais tu n'as rien rêvé, soupira le vampire.

-Alors… tu es quoi ?

-Ce que l'on appelle communément un vampire.

-Alors tu m'as vraiment… commença-t-il en passant sa main sur sa nuque. La marque n'es plus là ? Ca veut dire que je vais devenir un vampire moi aussi ?

-Il ne faut pas croire tout ce que disent les livres sur nous. Tu n'auras pas de marques de morsure, elle s'effacent pour que les victimes qui ne sont pas mortes n'aient pas de chances de se souvenir. Sans preuve sensible, les humains ont une tendance naturelle à mettre tout ce qui est surnaturel aux oubliettes pour l'oublier au plus vite. Ils font donc passer ce qu'il ont vécu pour un rêve, un peu comme ce que tu as fait au début. Pour ce qui est de devenir vampire là non plus tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Il y a plusieurs façon de le devenir mais dans tout les cas il faut qu'il est échange de sang. Tu n'as pas bu du mien que je sache. De plus un élément essentiel du rituel veut que le vampire originel veuille réellement transformer l'humain en vampire. Tu ne risque donc absolument rien. »

Le temps que le rouquin se remette de toutes ces informations Allen se leva pour aller chercher un petit remontant. Il donna un verre à l'humain. Celui-ci l'accepta et le vida d'une traite sous un sourire amusé.

« Te moque pas de moi. T'imagine ce que tu viens de me dire ? Tu as quel âge ? Pourquoi t'es pas une bête assoiffée de sang ?

- J'ai à peu près 528 ans. Mais tu as raison sur le dernier fait, normalement un vampire ne ce soucie que de boire jusqu'à plus soif. J'ai heureusement rencontré une personne qui à fait en sorte de scellé mes mauvais instincts. Je suis débarrassé de ce qui fait que je suis une bête.

-Comment ça débarrassé ? Je suis toujours là microbe, grinça une voix qui fit sursauter Lavi.

-Enfin pas totalement comme tu vois, mais c'est juste un parasite.

-Je crois qu'il m'a déjà parler. Juste avant que tu ne me mordes.

-Normalement il est reste terré mais j'étais en manque et il a sentit que j'étais plus faible que d'habitude. Alors attitude typique d'un parasite, il a alors prit le dessus.

-Et là ? demanda Lavi pas vraiment très rassuré.

-Ca va. Le sceaux de Mana le retient, tu n'as pas de soucies à te faire.

-Que tu dis, des fois tu es pire que moi, s'interposa la voix grinçante.

-Allen…

-Oui ? demanda-t-il avec le premier sourire que lui vit le rouquin, ce qui n'eut d'autre effet que de le faire rougir.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu dit tout ça si normalement j'aurais du oublier ?

-Parce que j'ai des raisons de croire que tu es différent et que tu auras certainement une grande importance dans ma « vie ».

-Comment ça ?

-Quand je t'ai dis que les humains oublient tout, c'est réellement tout. La plus part d'entre vous sont instinctivement par nous, une méthode de chasse si tu veux. Mais une même technique ne peut marcher deux fois sur une même personne. Une fois la victime attrapé elle ne se retrouvera plus jamais attiré par le vampire. Ce qui n'est apparemment pas ton cas. De plus moi-même j'ai effectivement ressentit une certaine attirance envers toi.

-Et donc ? Où veux-tu en venir ?

-Je ne pensais pas qu'on me permettrait de le trouver un jour. Mais tout ça me pousse à dire que tu es mon calice.

-Ton quoi ?

-Mon âme-sœur, si tu veux. Enfin un calice est tout de même beaucoup plus.

-Et ça fait quoi ça ? demanda Lavi sur la défensive.

-D'après la légende, je ne peux plus boire un autre sang que le tient après l'avoir goutté. Ce qui veut dire que sans toi je ne peux plus survivre. L'avantage pour toi est que le calice vit aussi longtemps que le vampire à qui il est lié, à condition bien sûr qu'il reste près de lui. C'est un lien à la vie à la mort.

-En gros j'ai le choix entre être un humain libre ou un immortel enchaîné, demanda ironiquement le rouquin.

-Non, contra Allen d'un voix douce, je ne veux pas te forcer à faire quoi que ce soit. Tu fais ce que tu veux, le choix reste tient.

-Mais et toi ?

-C'est vrai que tu as ma vie entre les mains maintenant que je t'ai goutté mais je ne peux égoïstement te demander de rester.

-Allen tu me demandes presque de t'abandonner alors que je suis toujours autant attiré par toi. Aurais-tu oublié ce détail ? Pourtant tu me l'as fait remarquer il n'y a pas longtemps.

-Alors tu veux dire que…

-Ame-sœur tu as dit, alors je peux faire ça ? »

Le rouquin se pencha vers le vampire et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce dernier ne pu que cligner des yeux agréablement surpris. Il avait bien fait de ramener Lavi chez lui. Son instinct n'avait rien perdu depuis ses 500 ans. Et il était bien partit pour avoir un ou deux millénaires en compagnie de ce rouquin aussi extravaguant que perspicace. L'éternité ne certainement pas si longue pour un tel duo.


	2. l'ancienne magie

Que coucou, j'espère que tout le monde va toujours bien ^^. Pour être honnête je n'avais pas vraiment prévu de faire une suite mais les commentaires content et un moent d'inspi ont fait que finalement vous avez le droit à une site t peut-être même le début d'une fic beaucoup plus longue que prévu.

Allen-Kun-MolloK: moi aussi j'imagine beaucoup Allen en vampire, avec ses bonnes manières et son côté sombre lorsqu'il faut, il arrive à être différent des autres vampires que j'ai vu, qui se contentaient d'être sadique. Enfin je trouve ^^

Fyekawai: Si on peut appeler ça une vie, parce que bon Allen est mort et Lavi est immortel donc on peut difficilement dire que c'est une vie normale mdr. Je pense que Lavi non plus ne sait pas dans quoi il s'est embarqué. Enfin tu vas bien voir. Contente que ma nouvelle histoire t'es plu, je suis heureuse de te revoir ici ^^

miss's-drgayman: Merci, j'espère que la suite va être aussi super.

* * *

Allen regarda encore un moment le rouquin endormit dans son lit. Il pensait ne plus jamais pouvoir se passer de ce spectacle. Pourtant il finit tout de même par se lever en quête d'un petit déjeuner pour l'humain. Car même si en qualité de calice lié à son vampire Lavi était immortel, il lui fallait toujours manger pour récupérer son énergie. Le vampire savait combien il était fatiguant pour le rouquin de se faire tirer son sang à chaque fois. C'est pourquoi il s'efforçait de prendre soin de lui. Il avait même essayait de faire quelques petits travaux ici ou là pour payer lui-même la nourriture. Mais il comprit bien vite que c'était peine perdu de trouver un employeur avec une apparence de 14 ans, surtout de nuit. Alors c'était toujours Lavi qui se chargeait d'aller gagner de l'argent. Allen faisant sa part en s'occupant de la cuisine. Bien sûr ce fut toute une aventure pour les premières expériences du blandinet en cuisine. Imaginez un vampire, qui n'a jamais eut besoin que de son instinct pour manger, en train de comprendre comment marche un paquet de pâtes. Finalement après un semaine ou deux, Lavi s'aperçu que son vampire était plutôt doué.

Ce matin là Allen avait tout simplement grillé quelques tartines et fait chauffer un café pour le rouquin. Il sortit aussi un pot de nutella, conscient que c'était le péché mignon du dormeur. Il posa ensuite le tout sur un plateau pour se diriger vers la chambre. Il ouvrit la porte mais avant d'entrer une petite boule couleur or lui fonça dessus. Remis de sa surprise le blandinet se sentit d'un coup très mal. Doucement il fit un pas dans la pièce. En premier son regard se posa sur Lavi qui était réveillé, assit sur le lit, une expression peu rassurée sur le visage. En deuxième il fixa celui qu'il n'aurait pas voulu revoir. Jouant de prudence il posa son plateau. Pas que cela lui conférait un grand avantage à sa situation précédente mais au moins ne casserait-il pas la vaisselle.

« Que faîtes-vous ici ?

-La vrai question est plutôt ce lui fait ici ? demanda l'homme en pointant Lavi du doigt.

-Il s'appelle Lavi…

-Abrutit d'élève, tonna l'autre ne le laissant pas continuer, qu'est-ce qu'un humain fait chez toi ? Mattaku, ne me dit pas que tu t'es fait embobiner.

-Shisho ! Calmez-vous et écoutez ce que j'ai a dire, s'emporta Allen pour la première devant Lavi sentant celui-ci directement menacer par l'autre.

-Tu as deux minutes.

-Lavi est mon calice, soupira le blandinet.

-Rien que ça, lança-t-il dédaigneux. Ne t'avais-je pas dit de te tenir loin des humains. Ils sont tous pourris jusqu'à la moelle.

-Je l'ai déjà goutté, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de le garder ici mais je n'ai surtout pas envie de le laisser.

-Que feras-tu lorsque ton sceaux perdra de son efficacité ?

-Tch…, répondit-il en détournant la tête.

-Tu crois qu'il sera capable de supporter ça… Ne me dit pas que tu ne lui as encore rien dit ! s'exclama le maître en voyant la tête du blandinet.

-Je… euh… Déjà que je lui ai dit pour les vampire, vous ne vouliez pas que je lui donne une crise cardiaque.

-Juste qu'il ait toutes les cartes en main pour choisir ce qu'il veut faire de sa vie.

-Ca a bien marché pour vous et Mana, pourquoi ça ne serait pas pareil pour nous ?

-Parce que Mana savait tout ce qu'il fallait pour supporter son rôle. Du moins assez pour sceller un vampire.

-N'était-ce pas vous qui lui avez apprit ? contra Allen apparemment justement. De plus je crois que vous n'avez plus votre mot à dire concernant ma vie. Les trois ans d'initiation sont passées et je considère votre fuite comme le fait que vous ne voulez plus avoir à faire à moi. Donc je vous demanderez de quitter cet appartement.

-Que penses-tu faire contre moi ? »

Les deux vampires se dressèrent, prêt à se jeter l'un sur l'autre. La force que manifestait les êtres légendaires tenait Lavi complètement plaqué sur le lit. Incapable de bouger, il n'en avait pas pour autant perdu de sa capacité d'enregistrer les informations. Finalement le maître d'Allen se décida. La petite boule dorée se posa sur son épaule et le plus vieux sauta pas la fenêtre d'où il était venu. Le blandinet s'y précipita et ferma la vitre. Il retourna ensuite chercher son plateau en soupirant. Puis il s'installa sur le lit à côté du rouquin. Celui-ci commençait à se remettre de la pression que lui avait infligé les deux vampires. Il accepta sans vraiment s'en rendre compte le café que lui tendait le plus vieux. Après avoir refait surface Lavi se tourna vers le vampire le regard perdu mais Allen le devança.

« Mange d'abord. J'appelle ton travail pour dire que tu ne pourras pas y aller.

-Merci. »

Allen lui fit un piètre sourire et se dirigea vers le salon pour appeler. Lorsqu'il fut de retour dans la chambre Lavi avait presque finit son plateau repas et était parfaitement réveillé cette fois. Le blandinet s'installa calmement à ses côtés sur le lit, essayant de passer outre l'inspection dont il faisait de nouveau preuve.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu m'as caché encore cette fois ?

-Je ne pensais pas devoir t'en parler déjà mais vu que mon maître a mis les pieds dans le plat, soupira Allen, il y a des risque que le sceau que l'on m'a apposé perde en puissance.

-Pourquoi ? A cause de moi ? s'inquiéta le rouquin.

-En quelque sorte. En fait fréquenter un ou des humains pendant un long moment risque de réveiller mes instincts primaires, mes instincts de chasseur. C'est pour cela que je préfère me tenir à l'écart des autres humains.

-Il va donc falloir qu'on se sépare ?

-Baka, je ne t'aurais jamais laissé aussi longtemps auprès de moi s'il n'y avait rien à faire, il reprit plus doucement en voyant le regard légèrement sombre de tristesse du rouquin, il y a un moyen. Mais pour cela il va falloir que je t'initie à certains rituels. Enfin c'est si tu veux. Le monde de la magie n'est pas à prendre à la légère. A choisir je préfèrerai que tu n'y touches pas. Le problème est qu'à un moment ou un autre il faudra consolider mon sceau. Et je ne peux pas demander ça à n'importe qui…

-Tu t'embrouilles Allen, fit Lavi posant une main apaisante sur le bras du vampire.

-Je ne t'apporte finalement que des ennuies. Je t'en demande beaucoup et fait assez peu pour toi en retour. En maintenant ça en plus.

-Allen regarde-moi. Que va-t-il falloir que je fasse ?

-Tu… tu es certain de ce que tu dis ?

-Tu sais, je t'aime et j'ai choisi de rester avec toi malgré ce que tu es. Alors je ferais ce qu'il faudra pour que rien ne nous sépare. Tu as compris ?

-Je crois que je suis le vampire le plus chanceux du monde, sourit-il grandement faisant rougir le rouquin.

-Bon je m'habille et tu me montres tout ça après OK ?

-Oui. »

Le plus vieux prit alors le plateau pour retourner le poser dans la cuisine Au passage il prit un petit bol orné de symbole d'une langue certainement très ancienne, et un assortiment d'herbes.

De retour au salon, il déplaça les meubles pour créer une grande place au milieu de la pièce. C'est à ce moment là que Lavi sortit de la chambre et tomba sur le blandinet portant le canapé à bout de bras pour le mettre contre un des murs. Il ne pu s'empêcher de dire :

« J'me disais bien que t'avais plus de force que tu voulais me le faire croire.

-Ah… euh… oui désolé, bredouilla le vampire reposant le canapé assez mal à l'aise.

-Ça doit être pratique quand même.

-De pouvoir là est plutôt utile oui.

-Pourquoi d'autre que tu as ne sont pas utiles ? demanda le rouquin curieux.

-Tu veux qu'on reparle du fait que je suis un aimant à humain, peut-être ?

-Bon tu me montres ce que je vais devoir faire, grimaça Lavi cachant mal une certaine jalousie.

-Laisse-moi tracer le cercle. »

Le blandinet prit une craie et traça à même le plancher un grand cercle où se rejoignait la pointe des branches d'un pentacle. Allen fit approcher le rouquin avant de s'assoir sur la pointe d'une des branches Il fit asseoir Lavi pile en face de lui puis sortit le bol qu'il plaça au milieu du cercle. Il soupira profondément et regarda son calice droit dans les yeux le mettant directement dans une ambiance mi sérieuse mi glauque.

Lavi sentit alors une boule se former dans sa gorge. Un long frisson parcouru son dos. L'atmosphère devenait lourde autour d'eux, le rouquin sentait que quelque chose changeait, et pas forcément en bien. En effet Allen faisait appel à une ancienne magie, beaucoup plus vieille que lui, qu'il tenait de son maître, lui aussi bien jeune comparé à cette force. La vampire essayait de faire comprendre intuitivement cette force au rouquin. Il ne voulait pas essayait de lui expliquer en utilisant des mots, ce serait de toute façon inutile. Alors il lui montrer pour le familiariser avec. Cherchant à faire devenir l'utilisation de cette force comme inné pour le jeune homme. Après tout personne ne comprend l'ancienne, on l'utilise c'est tout.

Au bout d'un moment le blandinet sentit que l'humain lui répondait. C'était instinctif et mal géré mais un léger flux de magie s'échappait de Lavi. Alors le plus vieux arrêta tout. Il regarda le rouquin qui était comme bloqué, fixant un point dans le vide, puis soudain il chancela pour finir par chuter. Allen le rattrapa avant que l'humain ne touche le sol. Il savait que ça finirait ainsi, c'était pour cela qu'il s'était abstenu de parler du sceau jusqu'à maintenant. Il aurait préféré que Lavi n'est pas à vivre ça, mais utiliser l'ancienne magie demandait une grande quantité d'énergie, surtout lorsqu'on ne sait pas l'utiliser. Déjà que le rouquin ne s'était pas encore réellement habitué à ce qu'Allen boive son sang, mais en plus apprendre à maîtriser l'ancienne magie. Il ne pourrait certainement rien faire d'autre jusqu'à ce que l'apprentissage soit fini. De plus Allen lui-même serait plus vulnérable durant cette période. Pas aux dangers extérieurs mais son propre démon intérieur chercherait à briser son sceau affaiblit lorsqu'il se servait de la magie. Allen pensa avec un pincement au cœur que ce serait la dernière épreuve de son calice.

Mais pour l'instant il ne fallait pas y penser. Le vampire reposa le rouquin sur le lit et se décida à ressortir un vieux livre. C'était un livre qu'il tenait de son maître. Il contenait une infinité de formule magique qu'il faudrait à Lavi maîtriser. Mais la première épreuve serait déjà de réussir à le lire. En effet il était écrit dans la même langue que les symboles sur le bol. De plus les symboles n'avait pas de place spécialement attribuée et se déplaçait comme elles le voulaient dans le livre. L'ancienne magie ne pouvait laisser de trace écrite dans le monde sans qu'elle ne soit lisible que pour les personnes qui l'aurait mérité. Allen sourit légèrement en pensant à cela puis se plongea dans la lecture pour se remettre en tête certaines choses.

Le vampire était complètement absorber par sa lecture lorsque Lavi sortit de la chambre. Ce dernier voulant savoir ce qui intéressait autant son amant se pencha sur son épaule. Puis en voyant le livre étrange il demanda :

« C'est quoi ça ? « Ura taka sa » ?

-Lavi ! s'écria Allen en se relevant directement.

-Quoi ? »

La réponse lui vint toute seule lorsque quelque chose de roux et poilu tomba littéralement dans ses bras. A bien y regarder l'animal, puisque s'en était un, était roux mais avait le bout des pates, de la queue et du museau blancs et la pointe des oreilles noire. Déconfit Lavi regarda le renard s'agiter puis monter sur ses épaules pour faire le tour de son cou se frottant à ses cheveux au passage.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

-Tu… tu as invoqué un familiar, fit Allen hésitant.

-Cool, je savais pas que je pouvais faire ça.

-Avec le pouvoir que tu étais sensé avoir tu n'aurais pas du pouvoir le faire.

-Vraiment ? Mais tu sais j'ai une certaine facilité d'apprentissage. J'ai en fait jamais eu besoin de travailler mes cours dès que j'entends ou comprends quelque chose je ne l'oubli jamais.

-Attend, tu n'as rien entendu sur l'ancienne magie, tu veux donc dire que tu as déjà compris comment Elle marche ?

-Si tu parles du truc que t'as fait avant, ouais. J'ai pas tout saisi mais je pense pouvoir le refaire. »

Allen se laissa retomber sur le fauteuil sous le choc. Les personnes comprenant l'ancienne magie était rare et extrêmement bon. Mais ceux qui y arrivaient après seulement une démonstration étaient des êtres presque qu'aussi exceptionnel qu'un vampire. Un instant l'image de Mana se superposa avec le rouquin qui jouait avec le familiar comme un gamin. Ce n'était peut-être pas un hasard s'ils s'étaient rencontrés tous les deux finalement. Car à part son « père » adoptif et son maître Allen n'avait jamais vu personne aussi à l'aise avec la magie. Pourtant il paraissait encore si gamin que le vampire avait du mal à le croire.

« Il y a un problème ? demanda Lavi voyant le blandinet avec une tête de revenant.

-Je… J'étais juste en train de penser à quelqu'un, il secoua vivement la tête pour reprendre plus normalement, veux-tu apprendre d'autres sorts ?

-Pourquoi pas celui que tu hésitais à me demander ?

-Non pour le moment c'est trop dangereux. Il faut que tu prennes le temps de découvrir tes limites avant. Arrives-tu à lire ce livre ? demanda-t-il en tendant le livre ancien qu'il avait pris un peu plus tôt.

-Hum… C'est bizarre j'ai l'impression que les lettres bougent commençant à prendre une place précise puis finalement se remettent à bouger avant que je puisse lire quoi que ce soit.

-C'est sans doute parce que beaucoup de chose te passe par la tête. Mais c'est bon signe. Tu peux le décrypter. Si tu penses à quelque chose de précis il te montrera la formule qui s'en rapprochera le plus. Mais il faut que tu fasses attention à ce que tu demande. C'est toujours risqué car tu peux vouloir quelque chose sans vouloir les conséquences qui vont avec.

-Comment peut-on vouloir quelque chose mais pas ses conséquences ?

-Mon maître m'a raconter un jour qu'un humain, qui avait apprit à se servir de la magie, a demandé au livre d'avoir de l'argent. Il récita la formule et le lendemain il y avait une montagne d'or dans son salon.

-Cool, s'enjoua directement Lavi.

-A ton avis d'où venait cet or ? A ton avis un livre peut-il créer de l'or ?

-Alors… il l'a prit quelque part c'est ça ?

-Oui, acquiesça Allen, il venait de la banque de la ville. Une semaine plus tard la police débarqua chez lui et il se retrouva en prison.

-Pas cool, consentit le rouquin sous le regard amusé du vampire incapable de résister aux mimiques du jeune homme.

-Donc je veux bien que te le laisser mais tu dois faire attention à ce que tu lui demandes.

-Promis.

-Tu pourras l'utiliser dans ton travail même si je trouve que se servir de l'ancienne magie pour classer des documents lui fait perdre se vrai nature. Mais il faut bien commencer quelque part.

-Allen, je veux changer de métier. Si on allie tes pouvoirs avec la magie, ça crée une force presque imbattable, non ?

-Où veux-tu en venir ? demanda le vampire sur la défensive.

-Devenons chasseurs de prime.

-D'où tiens-tu cette idée ? demanda Allen totalement prit au dépourvu.

-De là, expliqua le rouquin en retournant le livre vers le blandinet.

-Je sai pas, commença-t-il reprenant une attitude défensive, c'est dangereux tu sais. Un humain traquant des créatures surnaturelles, ça ne s'est jamais vu.

-Mais tu seras là, ce n'était pas toi qui voulait contribuer à gagner de l'argent ? Ce travail on pourra le faire ensemble en plus. Ce serait super.

-Ne t'emballes pas. Apprend déjà à utiliser ton nouveau don, il faut encore que je t'apprenne pour le sceau. Ce ne sont pas des choses à prendre à la légère. On ne peut pas faire autre chose de dangereux en même temps, rétorqua Allen.

-Si j'apprends à me servir correctement de l'ancienne magie tu seras d'accord ?

-Je sais pas, on verra. Concentre-toi déjà sur ce que tu dois faire. »


	3. rituel

Voilà troisième chapitre de cette fic, qui je le rappelle ne devait être qu'un OS mdr. Finalement les vampires ça m'inspire.

Erric clutter: merci ça fait plaisir, que j'arrive à t'intéresser avec ça ^^

Allen-Kun-Mollok: Voilà la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira tout autant.

Miss's-Dgrayman: Bah je voulais pas que Lavi soit un simple pauvre humain alors il fallait bien que je lui fasse faire quelque chose ^^ alors forcément la magie est tout de suite venu ^^.

Sur ce place à la fic.

* * *

Allen regardait l'état de sa cuisine mi amusé mi désespéré. Comment un simple humain avait-il pu la saccager à ce point là ? Il croisa le regard du rouquin toujours assit sur les fesses, l'air effaré, et l'amusement prit le dessus. Le vampire laissa échapper un petit rire, ce qui eut pour effet de renfrogner un peu plus Lavi. Lui qui avait simplement voulu lui faire plaisir.

« Ca va te moque pas de moi.

-Puis-je savoir pourquoi ma cuisine est dans cet état ?

-Je voulais faire cuire le poulet mais pas au four… mais je crois que la boule de feu c'était trop dans un petit espace comme ici, soupira-t-il.

-Lavi tu as fait une boule de feu ? demanda surpris le vampire se mettant à hauteur du rouquin.

-Oui, c'est pas la première fois mais j'arrive pas encore à contrôler la taille, ça fait toujours des trucs immenses. C'est pas forcément pratique. »

Le blandinet aurait voulu ressortir une vanna mais soudain il se sentit mal et manqua de tomber à la renverse sur les fesses. L'humain surpris eut tout de même le réflexe de lui attraper le bras pour lui éviter la chute et le tirer vers lui. Ca faisait maintenant trois mois qu'il s'entraînait avec le vampire et il avait acquis certains réflexes et tout autant de technique de combat. Pourtant là il se sentait vraiment démuni avec son amant entre le bras ne sachant que faire.

« Allen, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Je crois que j'arrive à ma date d'expiration, avoua-t-il.

-Quoi ? Comment ça ? Tu vas mourir ?

-Non… Non. Mais je crois que je ne vais plus tenir très longtemps.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles encore ?

-Lavi est-ce que ça va… Je veux dire, tu es en forme ?

-Mis à part que j'ai légèrement la trouille de ce que t'es en train de faire tout va bien.

-Pas de fatigue, ni de vertige du à la perte de sang, ou encore à la pratique de la magie ?

-Je te dis que je suis au top.

-Bien, tant mieux, soupira le vampire. Lavi, on va passer aux choses sérieuses alors. »

Le regard vert se durcit à l'entente de cette phrase et la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé avant ? Il était en train de repasser au stade de vampire… enfin dans le réel sens du terme. La bête assoiffée de sang qu'il devrait être. Allen luttait et c'était ça qui l'affaiblissait autant et il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau si là quelqu'un venait pour le tuer. Les sourcils de rouquin se froncèrent un peu plus. Il savait ce que voulait dire les choses sérieuses et une boule d'appréhension se forma dans sa gorge. Comme le dénommé Mana avant lui il devrait reformer le sceau qui maintenait la partie monstrueuse d'Allen. Cela faisait trois mois qu'il s'y préparait et pourtant il avait toujours l'impression de ne pas être prêt.

« Lavi, ça va aller je peux me relever, lâcha finalement le blandinet.

-Euh… oui d'accord.

-Mange un peu, après tu n'auras certainement pas faim mais c'est important.

-C'est pas comme si là j'avais vraiment faim, marmonna le rouquin.

-Tu verras la différence tout à l'heure. »

Le vampire sourit un peu mais l'autre sentait bien que quelque chose coinçait. Il dit pourtant rien et se contenta de grignoter ce qu'il pouvait trouver. Son pauvre poulet griller n'était plus vraiment mangeable malheureusement. Après il rejoignit Allen dans le salon qui était penché sur le livre de formule qu'il lui avait donné quelques temps auparavant. L'humain se pencha pour regarder à son tour mais apparemment ils ne pensaient pas à la même chose et les lettres changèrent brusquement de place ce qui fit lever les sourcil perplexe du blandinet.

« Et bien, je ne pensais pas que tu évoluerais aussi vite. Tu as plus de pouvoir que moi en ce moment.

-Comment ça j'ai plus de pouvoir que toi ? Comment un humain peut avoir plus de pouvoir qu'un vampire.

-Ces derniers mois je concentrais tout ce que j'avais emmagasiné d'énergie magique pour conserver mon sceaux. Si bien que je suis à un niveau très bas en ce moment. Bien que je devrais être au dessus du tient. Ce qui n'est apparemment pas le cas.

-Et comme tu vois ça ? demanda le rouquin inquiet ce qui transparait bien sur son visage.

-Le livre obéit au plus puissant qui l'observe. Tu as bien vu qu'il a bouger lorsque tu t'es penché dessus. Cela veut tout dire, soupira le blandinet. Tu as atteint le pouvoir d'un vampire et ce en trois mois. C'est impressionnant.

-Mais et toi ça va ? Tu as dit que tu étais…

-Tant qu'on ne prends pas trop de temps ça devrait aller. Tu as apprit la formule que je t'ai demandé ?

-Oui.

-Tu la connais par cœur ?

-Oui, assura-t-il à nouveau.

-Bien n'hésite pas à t'en servir si quelque chose ne va pas. Je peux te laisser tout mettre en place ?

-Beh… euh… oui je pense pouvoir m'en sortir, bredouilla-t-il la tête obstruée par autre chose les mots sur le livre ne se mettant pas en place normalement.

-Bien alors je vais me préparer aussi. Je dois faire un rituel de purification avant.

-D'accord. »

Le vampire laissa alors son calice pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Non sans s'être armé de cinq bougie blanches et un paquet d'une poudre rouge que Lavi n'arrivait pas à identifier. Pourtant il ne reste pas inactif non plus et se reconcentra sur ce qu'il devait faire. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eut besoin de s'en servir mais cela lui revint directement. Pour ce genre de cérémonie mieux valait ne rien laisser au hasard.

Tout d'abord il déplaça les meubles du salon pour laisser la salle vide dans sa majeure partie du moins. Ensuite à l'aide d'un sel fin il traça un grand cercle, plus le grand possible, au tour de la pièce. De façon a ce qu'aucun esprit extérieur et possiblement malfaisant ne vienne se mêler du rituel. Après tout l'esprit démoniaque d'un vampire suffisait bien niveau risque à prendre. Puis il retraça à l'aide d'une craie un autre cercle plus petit au centre et à l'intérieur un pentacle. A l'extrémité de chacune des branches il déposa une bougie rouge, faites avec une goutte de sang d'un garou. Le rouquin avait eut un mal de chien à se les procurer et cela lui fit mal au cœur lorsqu'il apprit qu'elle devrait se consumer entièrement pour l'accomplissement totale du rituel. Elles en serviraient qu'une seule fois… mais cela en valait la peine. L'humain se dirigea après vers la cuisine, pour y faire la chose sans doute la plus important de la cérémonie : le breuvage qu'allait devoir avaler Allen. Celui-ci le mettrait normalement dans un état second et la partie sauvage de son être prendrait le dessus. Son rôle à lui était d'incanter pour mettre sous scellé cette partie. Si le breuvage était mal fait alors il scellerait la bonne partie d'Allen et ne resterait plus de lui qu'une bête assoiffée de sans. Le vampire avait été très clair là-dessus, le rouquin frissonna à cette pensée qu'il chassa très vite de son esprit. Non il ne laisserai pas une telle chose se faire. Il ouvrit en grand le livre ancien sur le plan de travail et se mit en quête des ingrédients qu'il lui demandait.

Il allait finalement commencer la préparation quand un cri à glacer le sang s'échappa de la salle de bain. La purification que devait faire Allen n'était sensé être violente normalement. Inquiet l'humain se porta vers la pièce

« Allen, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Lavi… Ne… Ne reste pas là, souffla le blandinet d'une voix rauque.

-Quelque chose à mal tourné ?

-Ca tu l'as dit ! »

La voix qui s'était exclamée était vraiment différente de celle normale du vampire. Le rouquin voulu s'écarter mais celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement et il fut pris en otage contre celle-ci. Il entendit un soupire et la même voix différente mais pas si inconnue redemanda ironiquement :

« Pourquoi ne fais-tu jamais ce qu'il te dit ?

-Qui es-tu ? voulu savoir Lavi plutôt que de répondre à sa question.

-Qui je suis ? Mais Allen voyons. Tu ne me reconnais pas ? déclara-t-il dévoilant ses canines dans un sourire sadique.

-Non tu n'es pas lui… Tu es celui scellé en lui, s'exclama-t-il.

-Tu pensais à quelqu'un d'autre, rigola le vampire. Hey qu'est-ce que tu murmures ?

-… Takken ca soma ura naka tussa ! »

Le vampire se sentit alors tiré en arrière et un lien argenté s'enroula autour de son corps. En face de lui Lavi était toujours contre la porte et semblait reprendre son souffle. Il n'était pas encore habitué à ce genre de sort mais ne doutait pas de son efficacité. D'ailleurs il voyait bien Allen, ou du moins celui qui était en face de lui, essayer de se débattre mais le lien tenait bon. Ce dernier sembla comprendre et arrêta de lutter pour fixer l'humain. Ce dernier lisait très bien la lueur qui dégageait ce regard. Il avait envie… de le mordre… et certainement d'autre chose, après tout ces deux choses allaient souvent ensemble. Imperceptiblement l'humain se rapprocha du vampire, telle une abeille sur un pot de miel. Mais il secoua vivement la tête, il ne devait pas se laisser abuser. Ce n'était pas réellement Allen en face de lui. Le rouquin détourna la tête et récapitula pour lui-même.

Bon, la bonne nouvelle c'était qu'il n'avait plus à faire de breuvage pour faire ressortir la mauvaise partie du blandinet. De plus celle-ci était maintenu par le lien et il n'avait plus de possibilité de fuite dans l'esprit du vampire. La fine chaine d'argent qui entourait son corps avait pour propriété de lui couper toutes les possibilités d'action. Aussi bien pour sa force que son pouvoir ou sa magie. Ainsi plus d'échange de personnalité possible. La mauvaise nouvelle, c'était que l'humain ne voyait absolument pas comment il allait attirer le blandinet dans les cercles sans les détériorer… ou encore pire sans être à porté de croc car il le sentait Allen n'hésiterait pas à mordre. Une nouvelle fois il croisa les yeux gris.

« Tu crois que t'as assez de force pour aller à mon encontre ? Je suis sûr qu'au fond de toi tu veux juste te laisser aller ! Laisse-moi faire. Je te promets d'être délicat.

-Oui jusqu'à ce que tu es bu tout mon sang, remarqua Lavi.

-Imbécile, je sais que tu es mon calice, je vais pas te tuer. Je n'ai pas envie de mourir aussi bêtement.

-Laisse Allen revenir alors.

-Je te répète, je suis Allen, soupira-t-il.

-Alors laisse l'autre partie de toi reprendre le dessus.

-Non, c'est une chiffe-molle qui fait honte à sa race ! »

Le rouquin accusa le coup et resta silencieux. Comment faire pour le transporter ? Discuter ne servait à rien, c'était sûr et il n'était pas bon en lévitation non plus, donc on laisse tomber cette voix. Comment faire pour ne pas qu'il le morde alors qu'il le transportait ? Il parti alors en directement de la chambre et en revint avec trois bouteille en verre. Devant le regard interrogateur de l'autre il en ouvrit une et en mit une goutte sur son doigt. Il jeta celle-ci sur le vampire après un petit moment d'hésitation. Celui-ci grimaça et un filet de fumée s'échappa de l'endroit où avait atterrit la goutte.

« De l'eau bénite. Tu as tout un attirail, dis-moi. »

Il ne répondit pas mais renversa la bouteille sur sa tête. Ses cheveux, sa tête et son cou était maintenant recouvert du liquide dangereux. Avec la deuxième il trempa ses bras et mit la troisième dans une poche de son pantalon.

« Tu ferais mieux de ne pas bouger pendant le transport si tu ne veux pas avoir mal. »

Il attrapa alors le blandinet sous les genoux et passa un bras dans son dos au niveau des épaules. L'eau couvrant le visage de Lavi fit retrousser les lèvres du blandinet qui accéda à sa demande et bougea le moins possible. Ainsi l'humain pu emmener le vampire à l'intérieur des deux cercle sans vraiment de soucie. Une fois Allen déposé au milieu du pentacle il sentit qu'il devait se dépêcher. Le lien magique tirait beaucoup de son énergie. En temps que le rituel n'avait pas commencé il ne pouvait le laisser libre de ses mouvements. Lorsqu'il commencerait à incanter alors l'esprit sauvage du vampire serait accaparé par ses paroles et ne chercherait pas à s'enfuir. Le rouquin attrapa bien vite le grimoire qu'il avait laissé dans la cuisine et revint aussi vite qu'il pu. Aussitôt les mots dessus prirent une autre tournure et bien qu'il ne les comprenaient pas le calice n'hésiterai pas à les prononcer. Arrivé dans le salon il alluma les bougies d'un regard faisant siffler le vampire. Puis il commença à réciter en plongeant son regard dans les yeux gris.

Aussitôt le lien d'argent se rompit mais le blandinet ne chercha mêle pas à se lever. Comme lui avait Allen il suivait juste ses paroles. A chaque fois qu'il reprenait son souffle le rouquin avait peur de voir l'autre se jeter à son cou. La tension de ses muscles étaient palpable d'ici et Lavi le sentait bien. Une seule faute des ses mots et l'obéissance fictive du vampire partirai. La rouquin sentait soudain le pentacle se charger d'énergie magique. Ce n'était pas la sienne mais celle d'Allen. Cependant elle était loin d'être harmonieuse mais plus en conflit perpétuel. Alors Lavi comprit, surtout lorsqu'il sentit son propre pouvoir se rassembler autour du cercle. L'incantation qu'il disait avait pour but de séparer les essences magiques d'Allen. Sceller la mauvaise, laisser libre l'autre et tout sa avec sa propre puissance. Comprendre tout ça lui fit perdre sa concentration, d'après Allen on ne comprenait pas l'ancienne magie, alors que venait-il de se passer ?

Un grognement du vampire le ramena à la réalité, il se poserait des questions plus tard. Il commençait à être vraiment fatigué, comme la toute première fois que son vampire lui avait montré la magie. Il était au bord de s'évanouir mais là il n'avait pas le droit de se laisser alors. D'ailleurs il n'en ressentait pas l'envie étrangement. Sans doute était-il porté par toutes les essences magiques du lieu. Il sentit la sienne percer une tranchée dans le cercle et automatiquement las puissance du blandinet se sépara de part et d'autre de la traîné magique qu'il laissé passer. Puis soudainement tout s'arrêta. Sous le choc Lavi tomba, il n'avait pas remarqué que tout était déjà fini. Il était passé de sensation intense à grand vide en une seconde. Pourtant il ne prit pas soin de s'occuper de ce qu'il se passait son regard se posant directement sur le vampire.

Il était toujours au milieu du pentacle, regardant devant lui fixant le vide. Le calice se releva vivement et se porta directement vers l'autre plaquant ses main sur ses épaules.

« Allen, tu m'entends ? Tu es avec moi ?

-…

-Allen ! Répond moi ! Allen !

-La.. Lavi ? demanda-t-il vaguement plus par réflexe que par réel conviction en clignant des yeux.

-Kami, tu m'as fait peur ! s'écria l'humain en le serrant fort dans ses bras.

-Lavi ? Je… Pourquoi je ne suis plus dans la salle de bain ?

-Quoi tu te souviens pas ? Il y avait l'autre toi !

-Quoi ? demanda-t-il devenant un peu plus blanc. Ca va il ne t'as rien fait ?

-Non tu vois bien, j'ai rien. Mais toi tout va bien ?

-Oui, je pense que oui. Attends ça veut dire que… Tu as réussi Lavi ! Tu as reformé le sceaux, s'emporta-t-il soudainement.

-Tu en doutais ? sourit gentiment le rouquin.

-C'est dans ma nature de ne croire en personne.

-Tu peux croire en moi.

-Tu viens de me le prouver.

-On devrait peut-être se relever. Tu veux quelque chose ? »

Mais malgré ses bonnes résolutions se fut l'humain qui se s'effondra dans les bras du blandinet toujours un peu perdu.


	4. chasseur

Voilà je reprends cette fic, je ne dis pas que je posterai régulièrement mais en tout cas je travaille encore dessus.

Tacitamura: Alors pour te répondre sur la question du calice, en fait cela vient du fait que la coupe légendaire se nommant ainsi ne se vide jamais peu importe combien on boit dedans. Cela me paraissait approprié au cas de Lavi (et autre personne servant de nourriture exclusive à un vampire) il ne se vide pas de son sang qui est régénéré. Voilà ^^ Sinon Allen n'en a pas encore fini de se batre avec son autre personnalité ^^.

Dieu chat a plume: eheh oui désolée...

Allen-kun-MelloK: Fallait bien qu'il réussisse non ^^ et volà la suite, désolée de cette longue absence mais maintenant j'ai un semblant d'histoire.

Sur ce bonne lecture.

* * *

Cela faisait une semaine que le rituel avait été fait. Les choses étaient redevenues normales dans la vie d'Allen et Lavi. Ou presque. Contrairement aux attentes du vampire le rouquin s'était remit rapidement à la grande perte d'énergie du à toute la magie qu'il avait du employer cette fameuse journée. Et depuis une idée fixe revenait souvent aux oreilles du plus vieux. C'était notamment pour ça qu'il regardait désespéré son calice.

« Allez quoi, pourquoi tu bloques autant ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est dangereux.

-Bah tu sais je risque déjà ma vie dans mon travail actuel.

-Comment ça ? demanda le blandinet en fronçant les sourcils.

-Bah ouais je pourrais mourir d'ennuie si ça continue.

-Je ne rigole pas Lavi, soupira-t-il.

-C'était pas toi qui voulais aussi ramener de l'argent à la maison. Ca te permettrait de pouvoir le faire, et en plus on serait ensemble pour travailler. Puis je pense avoir déjà fait mes preuves question magie. Après tout j'ai du me débrouiller tout seul contre l'autre partie de toi.

-Chasseur, hein. Tu sais à quoi t'attendre?

-Notamment des vampires et loup-garou. Des fois des bandes de gnome, des sorcières ou…

-Je ne parlais pas de ça Lavi, soupira Allen. J'ai de l'argent en réserve, je peux toujours m'en servir.

-J'ai eu le temps de te connaître Allen, contra la rouquin. Si tu ne t'es pas déjà servi de cet argent c'est que tu ne veux pas le faire.

-Lavi comprend bien que si tu rentres dans cet univers tu ne verras plus jamais le monde comme avant. Les règles ne seront plus les mêmes. Et de part ton statut d'humain tu seras être la cible de beaucoup.

-Je sais me défendre, fit-il savoir, et j'ai confiance en toi. Tu as un des ancien livre en ta possession, c'est bien que tu es quelqu'un d'important.

-Justement ! Tu ne peux pas savoir le nombre d'ennemi que j'ai là-bas. Pour eux tu seras une cible parfaite pour m'atteindre.

-Penses-tu honnêtement qu'ils ne sont pas déjà au courant que je suis ton calice ? J'ai déjà vu des gens louches traîner autour de mon travail.

-Quoi ? s'étonna le blandinet. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

-Parce que tu n'aurais rien pu faire sinon t'angoisser. Je te rappelle que le jour ne te réussi pas, rétorqua-t-il amusé.

-C'est pour ça que tu veux changer de métier ?

-C'est surtout pour être le plus possible avec toi. Et puis… ça paye bien.

-Bien sûr, soupira le vampire amusé à son tour. De toute façon maintenant je ne peux plus te laisser aller à ton travail. Et puis je pense que rien ne pourra te faire abandonner cette histoire.

-Ca veut dire que tu acceptes ?

-Ca a l'air de te tenir tellement à cœur. Mais je te préviens tu risques de voir des choses dégoutantes et choquantes.

-J'ai étudié l'histoire tu sais alors j'ai déjà vu les horreurs de la guerre.

-Sauf que là c'est toi qui le vivra en direct pas au travers d'un livre. De plus ça n'a aucune comparaison possible avec ce que les humains peuvent faire. Dans cet univers l'humain fait partit de la chaîne alimentaire et il n'est pas en tête. Es-tu préparé à ça, Lavi ?

-Je pense que je suis un bon exemple, répondit-il en déglutissant tout de même pas très rassuré.

-Bien alors prépares tes affaires pour ce soir. N'oublie pas le livre il sera ton plus précieux allié.

-Et toi ? voulu savoir le rouquin prit de court.

-Moi je suis ton vampire, sourit le plus vieux avec un visage indescriptible. Apprend la formule d'aide comme ça même si nous sommes séparé je pourrais venir t'aider.

-Oui chef !

-Après tu verras sur le tas, c'est encore comme ça qu'on apprend le mieux. »

Peu après la discussion qu'il était content d'avoir gagné, c'est vrai qu'Allen avait souvent le dernier mot, la force de l'âge sans doute, le rouquin s'enferma dans la chambre. C'était l'endroit dans lequel il préférait travailler. Surement parce que la présence du blandinet envahissait l'espace. Il sourit en ouvrant le livre ancien que lui avait confié Allen et se concentra pour faire apparaître la formule d'aide. Ne restait plus maintenant qu'à la mémoriser, chose qu'il fit avec une facilité que le vampire trouvait toujours aussi déconcertante.

Quelques heures plus tard le plus vieux vint frapper à la porte puis entra dans la pièce.

« Tu es prêt on y va.

-Déjà ?

-Il fait nuit depuis un moment, s'amusa-t-il.

-J'arrive ! »

Ils quittèrent l'appartement mais contrairement à ce que pensait le rouquin ils ne prirent pas les transports en commun. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans le dédale de rue derrière l'appartement du vampire, pour finir par s'arrêter devant une boite, que Lavi reconnu fort bien puisque c'était là qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés quelques semaines plus tôt. Cependant avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose il se sentit tiré par son partenaire. Ils entrèrent donc par la porte de service avant que le blandinet ne le tire vers le bar.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fit ici, Allen ? chuchota-t-il.

-C'est en quelque sorte un sas d'entrée pour nous emmener là où nous recevrons nos missions. Il y en a un peu partout dans le monde.

-Ah…

-Oh Allen–kun. Ca fait un moment que je ne t'ai pas vu ici, le coupa le barman. J'ai bien cru que tu étais mort cette fois.

-Disons que je n'ai plus besoin de venir ici pour essuyer ma soif.

-Alors j'avais bien vu, rigola-t-il en coulant un regard vers Lavi.

-Komui, coupa Allen avant que le barman ne dérive le sujet encore une fois. J'aimerai avoir accès à l'ordre.

-Tu comptes redevenir chasseur ?

-Quoi tu l'as déjà été ? s'écria le rouquin.

-Et pas l'un des moindre, acquiesça Komui. Dommage qu'il ne s'entendait pas avec son partenaire à l'époque, sinon ils auraient certainement été les meilleurs. Et donc, tu comptes vraiment faire ça avec ton calice ?

-Si je te demande, soupira le vampire.

-Avec qui faisait-il équipe ? voulu savoir Lavi plus occupé par le potin.

-Je pense que tu vas vite le voir. Il travaille toujours à l'ordre avec un nouveau partenaire. Je crois que c'est un changelin. En tout cas il a assez de bonne humeur pour le supporter. »

Le rouquin resta assez septique quant à l'information fourni. Cela ne lui donnait absolument aucun détail sur comme était l'ancien partenaire de son vampire. Et savoir qu'il avait déjà été chasseur avant avec quelqu'un d'autre lui donnait un petit coup de stresse. Et puis concrètement c'était quoi un changelin. Alors qu'Allen et Komui discutait encore de leur entrée il ouvrit discrètement l'ancien livre et la définition apparu :

_« Le Kitsune, doppelganger ou encore changelin porte autant de nom qu'il a d'apparence. Il est capable de prendre la forme de n'importe quelle créature, ayant disparu ou non. Se sont des esprits libres qui normalement vivent des les forêts loin de l'homme ou de tout autre créature extérieure à sa race. Cependant certains sont des fauteurs de trouble né et trouvent drôle de faire tourner en bourrique leur entourage, s'attaquant plus généralement aux villes humaines. Ils n'en sont pas pour autant dangereux, juste énervants. »_

Lavi grimaça, ça devait être pratique de pouvoir se change en n'importe quoi. Il se demandait bien à quoi il pouvait ressembler. De même pour l'ancien partenaire d'Allen, cela allait lui trotter longtemps dans la tête.

Le rouquin se rendit alors compte que la discussion à côté de lui venait de se terminer, du moins il l'espérait. Komui lui tendait une feuille sur laquelle il du répondre à quelques questions sur lui. Qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait bien faire avec sa taille ? Il n'osa pas poser la question, se doutant qu'il le saurait bien assez vite, et rendit la feuille au barman. Peu après ils furent invités à se rendre dans une autre pièce à l'étage. Il y avait là une sorte de brèche au centre de la pièce surmontée du numéro 32. Lavi regarda ça avec un œil examinateur. Allen se pencha vers lui et lui apprit :

« Ca fait bizarre la première fois mais ce n'est pas dangereux ne t'inquiète pas.

-Je m'inquiète pas », grommela-t-il faisant rire son vampire.

Ce dernier disparu alors dans la brèche. Abasourdit il resta quelques secondes sans bouger puis s'avança vers la chose blanche qui semblait en lévitation dans la pièce. Par réflexe il passa tout d'abord une main incertaine. C'était comme s'il cherchait à traverser un miroir d'eau, bien qu'il n'ait jamais tenté l'expérience c'était selon lui ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus. Par un autre réflexe il retint sa respiration et passa de l'autre côté. Le vampire l'y attendait sourire amusé à l'appuie, le rouquin fit alors une petite moue qui le fit rigoler. L'humain observa alors son environnement. C'était comme s'il se retrouvait dans une ville du sud. Tout autour de lui était blanc mis à part quelques fleurs dans des bacs prévu à cet effet.

« Nous sommes actuellement dans l'arche, un lieu interdimentionnel qui relit différent endroit de notre planète, expliqua Allen qui se mit à marcher.

-C'est vrai ? C'est génial, approuva Lavi joyeusement pourtant bien attentif au plus vieux.

-Par exemple nous n'avons que quelques pas à faire pour se retrouver au Canada, fit-il en lisant le panneau sur la porte. Ou en Italie. Mais nous nous rendons en Angleterre. Plus précisément au QG de l'ordre.

-Euh… Très bien je te suis. »

A nouveau ils passèrent une porte, lorsqu'il se retourna Lavi découvrit la même sorte de brèche que dans le bar. Mais il n'eut le temps de cogiter là-dessus qu'ils furent directement accueillit par une jeune femme que Lavi trouva directement charmante. Cela ne passa apparemment pas inaperçu puisqu'il eut le droit à un coup de coude de la part d'Allen.

« Allen-kun, ça fait plaisir de te revoir ici, s'exclama-t-elle.

-Il faut croire que vous me manquiez, répondit celui-ci avec un sourit chaleureux aux lèvres. Je te présente Lavi.

-Tu as amené un humain ici, fit-elle surprise. Et pas n'importe lequel apparemment.

-Quoi ? s'étonna Lavi. Qu'est-ce que…

-C'était un coup de bluff, soupira le blandinet.

-Ah désolé…

-Lavi je te présente Lenalee, elle est à semi succube, et oui Lavi est mon calice. Je ne répondrai à aucune autre question.

-Bien, fit la jeune femme boudeuse tendant une sorte d'uniforme aux deux garçons. Tu sais comme marche la maison alors je te laisse puisque de toute façon tu ne voudras rien me dire. »

Allen soupira et regarda la succube s'en aller apparemment vexée. Il eut un pauvre sourire mais pour le moment moins il en disait mieux ce serait. De toute façon il se doutait que Lavi lui ne saurait pas tenir sa langue longtemps. Il entreprit alors de se diriger vers son ancienne chambre. Lenalee ne lui avait pas précisé de numéro, il en avait donc conclu qu'il avait gardé la même. C'est alors que le rouquin se manifesta :

« Semi-succube ? »

Le vampire se tourna vers lui légèrement amusé et fit durer un peu le suspense jusqu'à ce que l'autre n'en puisse plus et grogne un peu sur lui. Cependant il ne répondit toujours pas s'arrêtant devant une porte. Il l'ouvrit pour découvrir que sa vieille chambre avait changé pour une chambre double. Au moins il ne se posait plus la question d'où aller dormir son calice et remercia intérieurement Komui pour ce petit service. Il n'aurait jamais pu bien dormir si son rouquin aurait été placé loin de lui. D'ailleurs ce dernier se fit de nouveau savoir :

« Eh oh ici la terre besoin d'information !

-Lavi, gronda-t-il amusé.

-Quoi ? C'est toi qui n'aime pas quand je suis collé au bouquin alors je prenais sur moi pour te demander des infos mais je…

-Ok, ok. La plus part des personnes travaillant pour l'ordre sont à semi humain. Il n'en aurait pas été possible autrement. Je crois même que c'est un humain qui est à l'origine de l'organisation

-Comment ça ?

-La plus part des créatures se contentent de garder leur territoire s'occupant des affaires des autres que lorsque cela leur cause du tord. Cependant il est évident que de laisser les choses se régler ainsi ne peut devenir qu'anarchie. C'est ce qui s'est passé. Il y a environ 700 ans, l'époque de la peste…

-Oui je vois.

-Toutes les victimes n'ont pas réellement succombés à la maladie même si leur mort a été déclarée ainsi. D'ailleurs la peste a été relâchée car trop de démons, supérieur ou inférieur, se faisaient la guerre. »

Devant l'air choqué du plus jeune le vampire radoucit son regard qui été devenu assez colérique en se rappelant de ça.

« C'est pourquoi l'ordre a été créé. Pour réguler l'univers que les hommes ne connaissent pas. Mais bien sûr la plus part des âmes purs, vois par là qu'ils ne se sont pas mélangés…

-Comme toi ?

-Oui comme moi. Et bien ils n'ont pas jugé nécessaire d'aider, trop occupé à garder leur précieux territoire. Un peu comme les personnes hautes placées du gouvernement qui n'iront jamais en guerre.

-Je vois. Mais alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?

-C'est compliqué, ah… je ne dis pas que je ne t'en parlerai pas, se rattrapa-t-il devant la moue de son calice, mais plus tard si tu veux bien. J'aimerai que l'on s'installe avant.

-Hum… Ok chef ! »

Le vampire eut un petit soupire, ainsi qu'un sourire en coin en voyant le rouquin s'activer dans la chambre pour en découvrir toutes les parties. Vraiment ça allait être exténuant de reprendre la chasse avec lui mais finalement il ne regrettait pas son choix.


End file.
